User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Zombie Jiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Metroid101 (Talk) 19:04, December 31, 2010 Your FanFiction All of those pages you made, were of your creation. When you make something of your creation, make sure you add a Fanzilla: to the front of the page. 19:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Again this is my second warning, please put "fanzilla:" in front of your kaiju that you make. After the 3rd warning, you might get blocked for a week. 21:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear Zombiejiger, I think making Jiger come back as a zombie is a cool idea. And you also did an awesome design too. Darthpineapple401 14:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 Cool Dear Zombiejiger, making a zombie Jiger is an awesome idea. cool design, too. By the way, sorry I left two messages. I forgot to name the other one. Darthpineapple401 14:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 No Problem I just like real and fan-made monsters. But I might change my mind if they rampaged thru my town... Darthpineapple401 18:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 Awesome! Cactaquill, Magma Kaiju, and Caitchin Cooba are all awesome, but Rubypole would'nt show up on my computer. Can you send a message with the Rubypole picture on it? Darthpineapple401 19:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 done I added an awesome picture of Tiga with a rainbow background. By the way, I've seen the thing that happened to Rubypole before. But I don't know what's wrong. Maybe they took it off or it was'nt the right file type or something. Darthpineapple401 19:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 Me too I like it too. Now im going to put the real Jiger on it. Darthpineapple401 19:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 I got it! I found Rubypole on Google Images! Darthpineapple401 19:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 a lot I like Rubypole a lot, but I think Zombie Jiger looks cooler. You should make a Zombie Godzilla. And did you see that page I made about a fan made Ultraman called Rainbow Ultraman Tiga? I also made a page called Godzilla vs King Kong vs Rainbow Ultraman Tiga. Darthpineapple401 21:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 My Fanzillas Did you check out my fanzilla's yet? here are the links: Fanzilla:Super Ultra Mega Zilla-X Fanzilla:Ultimonster Darthpineapple401 19:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 Skin Its kinda hard to do the skin since me and photoshop is like sonic learning to swim LOL A new admin will be coming soon and they would get all the skin sorted out! 01:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ouestion from KingGhidorah2001 #1 Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster? Or Not? from KingGhidorah2001 Thank you Thank you for telling me, I will give this user a warning 00:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) thank you :D but I am kinda busy at the moment :( 23:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You can only block "new users", "all users" or "no users" so it will be imposible to only have a person to edit it. I'm sorry wish I could help. 22:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) 3 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? from GodzillaIsland7.2 My Wiki Hello, can you come check out my wiki and make a user page there? It's called Mothra12 Wiki. Thank you for taking the time to read this. from Mothra12, the giant moth. When you check out Mothra12 Wiki and make a user page there, please message me on my talk page. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 19:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) My reply Good question! Mothra12 Wiki is mainly about the kaiju I made up, but other people can put their made-up kaiju on my wiki, but they have to put their username in front of its name, or else! When you make a wiki, you become an administrator and a bueraucrat, so I can block users, just remember that! Mothra12 Wiki also has some toho kaiju, and some things I made up that aren't even kaiju. It's mainly a fanzilla wiki. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well... There's Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas, but Kamoebas is my favorite. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No fanfiction I am sorry to inform you that I have deleted the "Fanzilla:Shagibull" and "Fanzilla:Bite" pages because fanfiction is not allowed here anymore, please read our policies. If you would like to move it somewhere else, please tell me so I can restore it back for you.Marramtalk 14:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No Fanfiction Dude, didn't you read our new polices? Fanfiction isn't allowed here anymore. As of December, 30, 2011, fanfiction is no longer aloud on this wiki. The reason for this rule is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages. So, if you wish to add fanfiction articles then do so on the a Godzilla or King Kong Fanon Wiki. Reply Okay, then I'll provide a link for you, so that you won't have to worry about getting your fanfictions deleted again. http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity